Sirius, ou L'homme qui se sentit mourir trois fois ce foutu 31 octobre
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Ils ont été trois à mourir ce jour-là. James. Lily. Et Bellatrix. C'est difficile de se dire qu'au fond c'est de sa faute. Qu'on aurait pu éviter ces morts. Je vous ai tous abandonnés, et j'espère que vous aurez la force de me pardonner. Surtout toi, Bella. Je n'ai jamais répondu correctement à ta carte, mais tu me manques aussi, tu sais ? P.d.v Sirius, fic Bella/Sirius centred.


**Coucou ! Voilà, je renoue avec un de mes couples favoris et un peu particulier, le Sirius/Bellatrix. Par bien des côtés, leur couple me rappelle les Dramione (interdits, opposition Serpentard/Gryffondor, totalement opposés...) et puis vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble ? A l'exception du Sirius/Alice c'est un de mes couples phares. :) On se retrouve en bas ?**

**Disclaimer : Pour les personnages, lieux, euh... pour tout sauf le scénario, remerciez J.K.R. **

* * *

J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe, et j'en ai sorti la carte. Je n'eus pas besoin de lire pour en connaître l'auteur. Bellatrix. Un sourire vint se loger sur mes lèvres.

Bellatrix était pour beaucoup une jeune fille froide, produit parfait du Sang-Purisme.

Pour la froideur, tout est relatif. Je vous assure qu'elle peut produire de la chaleur, en connaissance de cause.

Pour le Sang-Purisme, il se peut que vous n'ayez pas tort. A quelques exceptions près.

Et malgré tout ce qui nous nous oppose, nous sommes ensemble, toujours. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Enfin, le meilleur me convient très bien, m'embarrasser du pire me parait vain. Vous êtes surpris sûrement. Choqués peut-être. Je m'en moque. On peut aimer Bellatrix, et elle peut aimer en retour. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Oh, bien sûr, on ne s'amuse pas à le crier dans toutes les cheminées. Je n'imagine pas le désordre que cela causerait, que ce soit de mon côté ou du sien.

James ne me ferait pas l'offense de me juger. Jamais. On se connait trop bien pour ça.

Remus est trop occupé à chercher un remède utopique pour la lycanthropie pour que ça le perturbe.

Peter et Lily, en revanche... Ils me regarderont avec des yeux ronds, et s'écrieront : « Non ! ».

Et je devrais leur répondre que si. Ils protesteront en disant que c'est ma cousine. Je leur dirais que je m'en moque pas mal, comme tous les Black qui m'ont précédé, et que de toute façon, on ne tient pas vraiment à avoir des enfants.

Ils s'inquièteront, c'est une grande méchante après tout. Je montrerai les dents, Peter reculera et James dira à Lily de me laisser tranquille, non sans l'avoir entouré d'un bras protecteur. On ne sait jamais ce que peut faire un chien enragé incontrôlable.

Lily s'excusera, très vite suivie de Peter, bien qu'il subsistera une étincelle de méfiance dans leurs yeux. Il serait parfaitement envisageable que je sois sous Imperium, sous l'influence de ma charmante cousine. Ils en discuteront entre eux, me fixeront, et chercheront à en découvrir des traces sur moi, dans mes yeux, mes mouvements. Ils suranalyseront toutes mes paroles, quitte à m'enregistrer.

Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui peut arriver de pire.

Le pire, si le public venait à le savoir, ce serait pour Bellatrix.

Elle serait déshéritée, mais je m'en fous un peu, je l'accueillerai sans hésiter si elle en a besoin.

Narcissa ne lui parlera plus, et je sais que Bellatrix ne survivrait pas à une autre séparation. Le départ d'Andromeda, il y a des années, l'a anéantie.

Lestrange la tuera, pour irrespect des mœurs Sang-Puristes, ou, lâche qu'il est, la fera exécuter par l'un de ses sbires, bien qu'il ne lui ai jamais porté le moindre intérêt : il faut bien respecter les traditions.

Voldemort fera pire. Une traître parmi ses rangs... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Ou alors il tenterait de tourner la situation à son avantage. Il ferait d'elle son pantin pour qu'elle me soutire des informations sur l'Ordre. C'est moi qu'il tuerait s'il y parvenait.

Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, nous nous aimons.

Pourquoi ?

C'est une question difficile, et je ne sais pas y répondre convenablement.

Pour sa démarche élégante, son visage impassible mais charmant, son port de tête remarquable serait d'une banalité affligeante pour des Sang-Purs.

Pour ses sourires rares qu'elle me réserve, sa douceur, ses yeux qui contiennent l'univers serait d'un romantisme désespérant.

Pour ses lèvres tentatrices, sa peau de vampire et ses courbes agréables résumerait notre relation à son aspect charnel uniquement.

Mais si vous voulez savoir, très bien, vous saurez.

C'est son enjouement qui me plait. Elle n'est pas froide elle est même brûlante : elle consume mon âme.

C'est aussi sa force face aux événements. Bellatrix est un roc. Mais parfois il lui faut quelque chose à se raccrocher, parce que les vagues l'érodent. Elle n'est alors qu'une simple poupée fragile, et il lui faut un roc à elle aussi. Pour l'instant, c'est moi, et je ne tiens pas à changer de rôle.

Et puis parce que son âme d'enfant, enfouie sous des conventions idiotes et des apparences trompeuses ressurgit par moments. Et c'est magnifique. Tout d'un coup, elle se met à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle décide de jouer à cache-cache avec moi dans le Manoir, elle me demande de lui lire une histoire, sa tête posée contre mon torse, car elle « aime bien entendre les battements de » mon cœur, d'après ce qu'elle dit. Ou alors elle chante, une ballade enfantine et tendre. Et là elle devient extraordinairement belle. Elle est belle de nature, mais son visage qui s'illumine est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et de nous deux, c'est alors elle la plus jeune.

Elle dessine, aussi. Un peu maladroitement, comme un enfant. Avec des feutres moldus que je lui ai déniché, comme ceux qu'Emmeline –ma voisine en potions et une amie de Lily- me prêtaient quand nous étions à Poudlard. Elle dessine des fleurs, des maisons, des arbres... Des chiens sauvages, aussi. Des cœurs, comme les adolescentes. Des étoiles, beaucoup d'étoiles, sans doute parce que c'est une Black... Elle dessine la lune, et le soleil. Les couleurs qu'elle utilise sont toujours vives, joyeuses, et elle colorie le fond en noir pour les faire ressortir, et puis le noir, ça a toujours été tendance chez nous. Et quand elle fait ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui a presque dix ans de moins que moi, et pas l'inverse.

Quand elle a des obligations matrimoniales –qui consistent à aller à l'enterrement d'un tel ou au mariage d'un autre- ou familiales –idem- et qu'elle ne peut pas venir pendant une longue période, elle m'écrit. Elle m'écrit des cartes, comme celle que j'ai entre les mains. Des cartes pleines de dessins. Sur celles-ci, il y a des vagues, et un bateau. Son envie d'évasion a toujours été très développée. Si Andromeda ne l'avait pas fait, ce serait elle qui serait partie. Mais il y avait Cissy, et la conscience de Bellatrix n'aurait pu accepter de la laisser seule. C'est une bonne sœur, bien que je n'ai jamais été un bon frère. Sinon Regulus ne serait jamais allé voir chez les Mangemorts si la vie était plus belle, et il serait encore là. Enfin, revenons à la carte. Il y a un soleil dessus, bien jaune. La carte brille avec les couleurs. Dessus, légèrement en relief, des lettres tracées par Bellatrix. Je passe ma main dessus, fasciné. Elle excelle en calligraphie, ce qui contraste avec l'infantilité de ses dessins. Je lis le message, et je souris encore.

_Toi aussi, tu me manques_, je pense.

Je m'empare d'une simple feuille de parchemin, et j'écris quelques mots, pour lui proposer de venir le soir-même. Je ne m'attends pas spécialement à ce qu'elle arrive en trombe, paniquée, avant d'avoir reçu mon message.

Elle semble bouleversée. Je la fais asseoir, m'agenouille à ses côtés et prends ses mains gelées dans les miennes. Elle tremble de tout son être, et n'arrive pas à articuler un mot, choquée. Elle fuit mon regard.

« - Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » je la presse, sachant que la réponse ne va pas me plaire.

Un torrent de larmes s'échappe de ses yeux, et sa respiration se fait sifflante, devient un râle douloureux. Ses yeux s'affolent, avant de se révulser.

Son corps se cambre, puis s'écroule, inanimé. Je vérifie son pouls, les mains un peu moites. Il est trop rapide, mais il a l'avantage d'être perceptible. Je soupire de soulagement et la prends dans mes bras.

Je la transporte vers le canapé, et c'est seulement à ce moment que je m'aperçois que mes mains, qui viennent de tenir les siennes, sont tâchées de sang. Je remarque que son apparence est plus négligée que d'habitude. Sa robe est relativement délacée dans le dos, ses cheveux plus en désordre que d'habitude, et son maquillage coule sur son visage. J'hésite un peu mais préfère aller l'allonger dans la chambre, où il y a moins de lumière, pour qu'elle se repose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle était en état de choc. J'ouvre mon armoire à potions, en trouve une qui devrait convenir. Doucement, très doucement, je la réveille, en passant une main sur son visage. Elle gémit, puis, en sursaut ouvre les yeux, avant de s'éloigner à toute allure, pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même, au fond du lit, un oreiller devant elle en guise de bouclier. Je m'approche, et elle recule encore. Je ne suis pas un expert en psychomagie, mais je ne suis pas débile. Je respire profondément, et tente une approche, mal assuré.

« - Bella, regarde-moi. C'est moi, Sirius. Ton cousin. Rappelle-toi, on jouait ensemble quand on était petits. D'ailleurs, on a joué aux Bavboules la dernière fois que tu es venue. Et à la Bataille Explosive celle d'avant. On est chez moi, tu te souviens ? Tu as déjà dormi ici. Regarde, la chambre et rouge et dorée. Tu vois, sur la commode ? C'est ta carte de cet après-midi. »

Elle est secouée de sanglots mais prend la peine de regarder, et de toucher du bout des doigts les lettres qu'elle a écrit. Je pense que je devrais arrêter de parler comme je l'ai fait, de toute évidence, elle n'a pas perdu la mémoire et me reconnait, elle a juste terriblement peur.

« - Bella, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal. » je dis en m'approchant lentement, et elle ne recule plus, bien qu'elle serre l'oreiller contre elle et me fixe du regard.

Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à côté d'elle. Je ne la touche pas, mais lui demande si elle veut bien que je m'asseye à côté d'elle. Elle hoche la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elle semble perdue, vulnérable comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Je me retiens de la serrer contre moi, je ne veux pas lui faire peur, après ce qu'elle a dû subir.

« - C'est Rodolphus qui t'a fait ça ? » je lui demande à voix basse.

Elle sanglote en secouant la tête.

« - Tu peux tout me dire, Bella. Je te protégerai. »

La sincérité dans ma voix –ou autre chose, je ne sais pas- lui fait lever la tête vers moi. Nous sommes à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi loin d'elle dans cette pièce.

Un dilemme semble se jouer dans sa tête. Elle me regarde, regarde les murs, le lit, les meubles, se retourne vers moi, désorientée. La douleur dans ses yeux m'est insupportable. Une larme de rage coule sur mon visage. Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Je sais que c'est faux, qu'elle est adulte, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû subir ce qu'elle a subi.

Les larmes se succèdent sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, jusqu'à ce qu'une main tremblante les efface. Bella est toute proche. Elle pleure aussi. Je la regarde dans les yeux, et elle se rapproche encore, avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon épaule gauche, pour pleurer encore, et sûrement écouter mon cœur battre. Ça semble la calmer un peu. Je lui caresse les cheveux, par habitude, mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, et ne me repousse pas. Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée. Je lui embrasse la tête. Elle passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt, mais je l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Ça ne l'aidera pas à guérir. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans la salle de bains, pour la soigner. Je lui lave les mains, parce qu'elle parait incapable d'y parvenir seule. Puis je lui pose une question. Elle hausse les épaules, se déshabille sans un mot et frissonne sous mon regard. Je ne suis pas très bon en médicomagie, mais je fais de mon mieux pour soigner ses égratignures, ses hématomes. Elle ne semble avoir, merci Merlin, que des blessures superficielles. Elle se douche ensuite, et je la laisse seule, mais je m'assieds juste derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Elle pleure beaucoup. Je pense à tabasser Lestrange, mais je ne veux pas la quitter un seul instant. La douche finit par s'arrêter de couler. Une odeur de fumée émane soudainement de la salle de bains et je m'y précipite. Bellatrix, une serviette roulée autour du corps, regarde, interdite, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main, une pile de linge partir en fumée. Ce sont les vêtements qu'elle portait. Une fois le tas entièrement consumé, elle sort sans rien dire, puis s'assied sur le lit.

« - Ce n'est pas Rodolphus. Son frère. » dit-elle en détournant les yeux, et sa voix est rauque.

Je la regarde quand elle lève presque timidement ses yeux sur moi, qui s'envahissent aussitôt de larmes.

« - Tu es en colère. Je suis... dé... désolée.» dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Je m'approche d'elle immédiatement.

« - Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu n'as rien fait ! » dis-je en prenant son menton entre les mains.

« - J'aurais dû me défendre mieux, plutôt que de me laisser souiller. » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« - Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, et tu ne veux pas t'excuser parce qu'un salopard t'a violée, merde ! C'est toi la victime dans cette histoire, pas la coupable ! » je crie presque, révolté.

« - Tu ne voudras plus jamais me toucher après ça. Je suis impure, maintenant. » tu réponds en jouant avec la couverture.

« - Tu en as d'autres, des conneries comme ça ? Viens. » je dis en te prenant dans mes bras.

« - J'ai besoin de te sentir plus près. S'il-te-plaît. »

La serviette autour de toi a un peu glissé, dévoilant la naissance de ta poitrine.

« - Tu n'es pas prête. » je dis en la redressant un peu, prenant à garde à entrer en contact le moins possible avec ta peau.

Même si je pense comprendre son besoin d'oublier que c'est le frère Lestrange qui l'a touchée. J'ai peur qu'elle soit trop fragile émotionnellement. Je ne veux pas la briser.

« - Tu mens, parce que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. » répond-elle la voix brisée.

Ma forte, ma belle, ma terrifiante Bellatrix... Mon cœur se fissure à ses mots. Que lui a fait ce foutu Lestrange ? Dès que je n'aurais plus peur de la laisser seule, j'irai lui casser la gueule pour lui apprendre comment on traite les femmes.

« - Je t'aime, Bella, et je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai une solution qui nous conviendra mieux à tous les deux : tu restes dormir dans le lit, et je dors à côté de toi. »

« - Merci. » murmure-t-elle avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, toujours uniquement vêtue d'une serviette.

Je sais que c'est une invitation, mais j'attends une bonne heure, le temps qu'elle soit endormie, pour la rejoindre, après avoir farfouillé dans le Manoir à la recherche de vêtements qu'elle aurait laissés lors d'une de ses précédentes venues, il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'habille, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle retourne au Château Lestrange. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait et j'ai posé la pile à côté du lit, puis je me suis changé avant de me faufiler à ses côtés. La soirée –il était à peine 20h quand nous nous sommes couchés- avait été longue, et le début de la nuit également. Je me suis réveillé, souvent, pour vérifier si Bella allait bien, et elle m'a réveillée plusieurs fois, en gémissant, en se blottissant contre moi ou en pleurant contre mon t-shirt de pyjama. Peu avant minuit je me suis réveillé en sursaut, croyant entendre des coups frappés à la fenêtre. Une fois réveillé, j'entendais toujours les coups, et me levait, réveillant ma compagne, à moitié allongée sur moi. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et de l'air frais entra par bourrasques, faisant frissonner Bella, qui consentit à fouiller dans la pile d'affaires que j'avais constitué pour se trouver quelque chose à porter. Un hibou rentra avec précipitation, me mordant le doigt. Je parcourais la courte missive qu'il m'avait tendue de sa patte gauche des yeux. Je relisais une seconde fois. Le hibou était donc celui de Rogue. M'étonnais pas qu'il m'ait mordu, ce con. Cependant j'avais visiblement un problème plus urgent. Je chassais le hibou de la main, fermais la fenêtre derrière lui, m'habillais en quatrième vitesse en expliquant à Bellatrix, encore endormi, que je devais partir. Quand je me tournais, je m'aperçus que mes explications étaient inutiles : elle dormait, habillée d'une chemise de nuit qu'elle avait dénichée dans la pile.

Je me mettais en route sans tarder. Recevoir une missive sans enveloppe signifiait que la situation était urgente, si l'on rajoutait à cela que Rogue lui-même se chargeait de me prévenir et que le message contenait la seule phrase « J et L Potter danger», il y avait sûrement de quoi s'inquiéter. Je transplannais immédiatement dans la rue de James et Lily. La suite, vous la connaissait sûrement. Cette nuit m'a fait tout perdre. Mes illusions –Peter était un traitre-, mon frère –James l'avait été au moins autant que Regulus, plus certainement-, mon amie – Lily avait mis du temps à me supporter, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien-, mon meilleur ami – Remus a vécu un enfer lui aussi à cause de Peter-, mon âme sœur – se réveillant seule, elle avait cru que je l'avais abandonnée, et que je ne valais pas plus que Rabastan, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait magiquement écrit sur les murs de la chambre avant de retourner chez les Lestrange-, ma liberté –la cavale, ce n'est pas très appréciable-, ma conscience –j'avais refusé d'être le Gardien du secret de James, et je n'avais pas pu retenir Bella quand elle était retournée chez ses tortionnaires-.

Les rares fois où j'ai pu la revoir, elle était devenue froide même envers moi. J'en aurais pleuré de douleur. Je relis ces cartes, de temps en temps, pour y voir les couleurs de notre amour, de notre complicité, étalées gaiment.

_Bellatrix se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte quand elle perdit l'enfant qu'elle portait suite à un malaise dans les escaliers. Elle ne sut pas s'il était de Rabastan ou de Sirius, et ne désira en aucun cas le savoir. Cependant, elle fut bouleversée par la perte de son bébé. Devenant profondément instable, elle se réfugia plus que jamais dans une valeur sûre : son éducation. Elle devient ainsi une Sang-Pur plus endoctrinée, plus rigide, plus froide et plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle tua Rabastan dès qu'elle eut la possibilité et la capacité de le faire, et se retrouva face à Sirius, coincée dans un jeu d'adultes dont elle maîtriser mal les règles et qu'on appelait la guerre, au Ministère. Où était la jeune femme aux cartes multicolores, qui avait peur du noir quand elle jouait à cache-cache et riait comme une enfant ? Sirius avait toujours considéré qu'il y avait eu trois morts, ce soir d'Halloween. Et plusieurs coupables, d'ailleurs il faisait partie de la liste. La première fois qu'il put venir fleurir les tombes de James et Lily, en catimini après son évasion, il fit apparaitre une croix un peu plus loin et y déposa une gerbe de fleurs vives, en souvenir d'une jeune femme qu'il avait aimée avant de la perdre à jamais._

* * *

**Hé ben c'est triste, tout ça... Bon, en même temps, Sirius et Bellatrix, ça annonce tout de suite la couleur : il y a peu de chances pour que ça se termine bien.**

**A propos de fins tragiques, j'ai un autre OS en réflexion (sauf qu'il sera triste de base, je pense, pas seulement à la fin) sur Bellatrix et Sirius qui ne devrait pas tarder, sauf si je ne parviens pas à me fixer mes objectifs scolaires (eh oui, c'est dommage mais il faut bosser de temps en temps...)**

**Merci d'avoir tout lu (Alors, alors, vous en pensez quoi ?)**

**Et à bientôt peut-être.**

**Bonne soirée/journée/nuit (rayez les mentions inutiles).**

**R.A.B**


End file.
